Am I becoming gay?
by Ceasg
Summary: She has to runaway, the only flight available is to Texas. When she bumps with him a certain day she's dressed like a man, in all this confusion he starts to believe his gay. Will he be able to discover that she's a woman in time?
1. To texas?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rk!

A/n: hello there, I'm back with a new story, I know I told you before that I will wait till I finish The two assassins, but ideas were popping inside my head, and I just couldn't ignore them. Well I hope you like this story. Well now just read, enjoy and review!

Anywhere but Russia

Chapter 1: To Texas:

It was dark and only a weak light was glimmering in the street. She grabbed his arm and gently pulled him by the sleeve. They were walking alone in a dark sort of alley that was behind a huge old building. The man pulled a rusty door and carefully entered to the gloomy place, he helped the woman that was with him and guided her inside.

"Enishi what exactly are we doing here?" the woman asked while looking into his beautiful aquamarine eyes.

"I told you Kaoru, I'm just going to do some business" he answered to the beautiful woman that was firmly attached to his arm.

"Enishi if you're in some kind of trouble…. I wont help you out anymore, about the drug stuff last time… my neck is in danger you know, my parents don't want me to be with you anymore…" Kaoru lowered her head there was a sad tone in her voice.

She had long raven hair that reached her waist, her big blue eyes were just amazing, they were shinning even in the cold and dark night, her skin was pale and soft, her cheeks had a tint of red that made her skin look even paler, definitely he was lucky in having a woman like her.

"Baby I'm not, I promise" he said while caressing her white cheek and then purred into her ear " I know it's kind of weird, but I promise as soon as we get out of here, I'm gonna make it up to you" he was going to kiss her, but she turned her head away.

They kept walking in the darkness till they were standing in front of another door. Enishi suggested Kaoru to remain there, it sounded more like an order, which obviously Kaoru disliked but did as she was told, she didn't know in what kind of trouble was her boyfriend involved with and decided that it was better for her to not figure it out.

Her life hadn't been so easy lately, her parents were constantly complaining about her boyfriend, business problems, without mentioning all the suitors that were tormenting her life recently.

Kamiya Kaoru was a wealthy woman, with only 19 years old she had proved that she was capable of taking care of all her family enterprises, she had become an important business icon in Russia and in other parts of Europe, her career was just going up and up. She was not only intelligent but also a very beautiful woman.

If someone had committed an stupidity in his or her life, Enishi was in hers, he hadn't been a good choice at all. Enishi was going trough some economical problems, the once great empire his parents had built were dying in the hands of his spoiled son, he had got himself into drugs and now was involved with the Russian Mafia. Both Enishi and Kaoru were living at Russia, they had been since exactly 10 years ago when both of their families had settled more enterprises in the country. The once gentle and caring man had become just a shadow of whom he was now, she hadn't lost the hope, Kaoru was planning to make that man to come back.

"Enishi where are you going?" Kaoru said between her teeth.

"Just wait here, I'll be right back" he said and headed towards the door, were he disappeared behind it. Kaoru had a bad feeling a bout it, and been as stubborn as she was, she followed him in silence, trying to not even breath. She hid behind some barrels and watched that her boyfriend was talking with another man. She could hear them perfectly from where she was, they were talking about money.

"He's been waiting for you, and you didn't showed up, do you have his money?" Enishi asked. Kaoru glanced at the huge gun he was carrying and watched with eyes wide open.

"No I don't" said the man, who was obviously shaking with fear "But please give me more time" he begged.

"We had already given you enough" said Enishi who took out his gun and pointed to the man's face.

"I'm sorry please give me more time" that was the last thing he said, Enishi pulled the trigger, the whole floor and wall were stained with blood. Kaoru let out a squeak but rapidly placed her hands over her mouth. Enishi jerked his head and scanned the area, he saw a female figure, the sudden surprise hit him, Kaoru had seen it all. He was heading towards Kaoru but she stood up and began to run as fast as her high heels aloud her to, her perfectly combed hair, was dancing wildly with the air provoked by her speed. She tripped and before she could even put a single finger on the floor, Enishi threw himself to prevent her to crash fully against the solid ground. He took hold of her wrists and pulled her towards his hard chest, Kaoru was trying to make him release her of his tight grip, after a few seconds he let go of her hands but Kaoru slapped him right on the face. Enishi stared at her, a stupid expression crossed his face, then touched his cheek that was starting to become red.

"Don't you ever touch me again you psycho!" Kaoru yelled at him, she was in such a shock, the man that she had loved and protected had just killed a man without a valid reason. She pushed him out of the way and ran away. He was speechless, it had been a huge mistake to bring her with him, but he hadn't had another choice. He had been in a rush, and wasn't able to drop her home before his task.

Kaoru was running, she felt that her lungs were about to explode, she finally hit with a crowded street, she glanced in every direction and saw a café, maybe she was going to be safe in there. She entered the place and searched for the farthest table, she sat and sighed. A waitress greeted her and handled her a menu, then left. Just when she was feeling that everything was over something caught her eye, she saw Enishi trough the thick glass of the Tank fish, he was looking for her. She closed her eyes and tried to seem as calm as she could, but he spotted her and began to walk in her direction. There was no way out, to exit the place she needed to pass by Enishi and that was definitely not an option. She waited for him, she felt defeated, and frustrated, Kaoru clenched her hands till they were white, she was trying to hide her anger.

"Kaoru you have to run away" whispered Enishi, he placed his hands flat on the table, and waited for her to response.

"Why should I believe you, you were the only one there" She tried to be strong but her voice cracked.

"They'll come for you…. my Boss men" he punched the table and shook his head, his eyes pierced into hers.

"Give me a reason for me to believe you" Kaoru replied, her chin standing proudly.

"If you don't go now, I will have to turn you in, myself" Ensihi licked his lower lip in nervousness, and shut his eyes closed. He really loved her, but he knew perfectly the consequences of his actions, they will kill her and her family if she refused to escape. "They're looking for you" he said and pointed outside the café, there were like ten guys dressed in black suits searching for someone, she looked at him nervously, she managed to get on her feet, her knees were weak, she knew perfectly who were those guys out there, coldhearted, merciless, and emotionless members of the Russian Mafia.

She walked rapidly towards the kitchen, she bumped with waiters, waitresses, and everyone at her pace, finally she got out of there from the back door after leaving a mess behind. Kaoru had to get fast to her home, and runaway, she had no money to hire a taxi and was so dammed far away from her mansion, so she kept running.

Some minutes later she stopped in her tracks, she froze, her suitcase, she had left her suitcase, her whole life depended on it, she put her head on her hands and let escape a soft whimper, now they could easily find her, she had to be strong and reach her house before they get there. It was 9:30 pm probably she could buy a ticket to anywhere outside Russia and forget about everything. She placed her hand on her chest, she was going to find out a way to pay the taxi.

A cab was parking in the other side of the street, Kaoru made her last effort and ran towards it, she opened the door and entered the car. She told the man that she needed to reach the airport immediately, there was no time now to go back home, now that she knew that they had her suitcase, she needed to leave the country now. She was talking between her teeth, how was she going to pay the taxi? She looked at the floor, no one had left money inside it, she began to bite her lower lip, it was just to much to bear.

The car stopped at the entrance of the airport, the man pointed to Kaoru how many miles she had to pay. A grim expression crossed her face, once again she looked at the floor, she had to have something to trade, she began to search desperately in her pockets and all, she had no cash. She held her hand in front of her watch. '_My rolex' _she said to herself, the man was waiting patiently for her '_No, it's too expensive, with this I can buy his car, his house and his life' _she sighed again, and placed her hand on her neck in defeat and rubbed it gently, but found a necklace clasped on it _'of course my necklace' _she said brightly.

"Please take this" said Kaoru that was holding high the fine piece _'even with this I can buy the whole car and more' _she thought and breathed deeply.

"Wow lady, you must be in a hurry" said the man who cheerfully grabbed it.

"you have no idea" said Kaoru and gave him a weak smile. She stepped out of the car, and headed to the less crowded counter. Kaoru was all dirty, her hair was a mess, she was sweating and even worst she smelled like sweat. Besides that she walked proudly towards it and placed her hands flat on it too. The woman that was standing there gave her a quizzical look.

"May I help you?" the woman asked with hauler and glanced at Kaoru from head to toe.

"I need a ticket to London" said Kaoru and smirked. The woman searched in her computer and then returned her gaze to Kaoru.

"I'm sorry were booked" she smiled at her, even tough it was kind of mockingly. Kaoru's mouth went dry.

" To China then" Kaoru said, she was getting desperate. The woman searched in her computer again.

"No… sorry" said the woman after a pause.

"Do you have any flight that leaves within the next 15 minutes?" asked Kaoru, she was about to burst in anger, not only the attitude of the bloody woman, but no flights? That was unbelievable

"Only to Texas" said the woman that had realized about Kaoru's mood change.

"Texas?… Texas!…Texas?" her shoulders drop "Yeah Texas is fine, as long as I get out of here now!" she said to herself life if trying to convince herself that it was good.

"About the payment?" asked the woman, just like if she wanted to make Kaoru to look bad.

"yeah the payment" said Kaoru who took a deep breath again, She searched inside her pockets, then felt something flat and hard, how could she had miss that credit car in back pocket of her pant. She smiled triumphantly.

Flash back……

"_I need one of this, a frappuchino and bubble gum" said Kaoru to the man from the counter._

_Early that day she had run into a store and had bought some important things to survive. She was in such a hurry that she had placed her credit card inside the back pocket of her pant._

_End of flash back._

_Kaoru _handled the woman the credit car which made the woman _to open her _mouth widely, the woman was not expecting Kaoru to have an American express, but not any American express a '_Centurion'_, this credit card is given by the bank to those who spend more than 20000 dollars a month, you can't ask for it, they just give them to you according to the previous explanation. The woman slid the card and printed Kaoru's ticket, then gave it to her.

"have a nice trip Miss" said the woman with her head low.

"Thank you" Kaoru said and flipped her hair back, then walked away _'A-28' _Kaoru kept repeating herself the number of the gate were her plane was waiting. But something made her smile in relief, she saw a sign _'restrooms' _she hurried to enter the place and looked herself in the mirror, she washed her face and after fixing her suit and cleaning her dirty clothes she headed to the waiting room. Only ten minutes to her departure then she heard an announcement '_passengers of first class of the flight number 28965, please aboard the plane' _Kaoru saw her tickets, that was her.

Kaoru sat on her huge seat, and looked around her, there was no one in first class, and were so few in the tourist one. She glanced at her watch 10:00 pm, her plane was going to leave soon, they will never find her and she could live a peaceful life, or so she tought.

* * *

"Come on Sano" said a red haired man, who was having a sort of argument with a spiked haired guy, then added "Just drop it" he said and laughed.

"Kenshin please just, accept the date, have some fun, you need it" he punched playfully the other man

Kenshin Himura, with only 20 years old, he had inherited his family oil empire that had passed from generation to generation, making him one of the richest guys in the world. He was actually living in San Antonio, Texas were he had recently started to dig and was so dammed busy with all the paperwork to fill. Single and extremely handsome, had made him one of the most wanted bachelors in the States. He had red hair and violet eyes, he was a not so tall man but was in great physical conditions and not even to mention his amazing martial skills and amazing sword techniques. Besides al his wealth, he had been alone since a long time ago when his parents had died 10 years before.

Throughout almost his whole life Sanosuke sagara had always been there to support his friend, he had also became Kenshin's lawyer just to prevent from anyone to steal money from his old and lifetime friend. He had brown hair and chocolate eyes, his iron like fist was one of his outstanding characteristics besides his enormous ego. Not only Kenshin had the power to make any woman to fall to his feet but Sanosuke had his own charm too, and together…. Well they could make a carpet of women. Even though Kenshin was actually surrounded by women he had never been with one he could tell that had truly loved, they were or seeking his money or trying to make him to marry them to secure their futures, both options were just pretty wrong.

Sanosuke had got an invitation and was planning to take his friend with him, he had also arranged one blind date to make Kenshin to go out with a woman, he hadn't been with one since… HER.

"No Sano, I don't feel like going out" replied the red haired man, who looked away.

"Man, almost three years had passed, you have to let her go" said Sano and smirked.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not" sighed Kenshin.

"You are unbelievable" said Sano and shook his head.

* * *

A/n well I hope you liked it, plz review! 


	2. an encounter with the fate

**Disclaimer: Nope, RK is not mine.**

Happyangel23: thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it.

Tauren paladin: je je gracias, I update pronto ud tbn.

Aya45 : thank you, you'll see.

Am I becoming gay?

Chapter 2: an encounter with the fate:

"Gee Sano, you smell like a drunk" said Kenshin, he almost loose his balance when his friend tripped and fell on Kenhsin's arms.

"that's be.. e..cause I'm drunkk" said Sano laughing, Kenshin returned the gaze with exasperation, he was getting tired of almost watch for him at least twice a week, yet he was his friend.

"Sano, I wish I had sometime to talk to you, but guess what, Miss is coming and I'm going to pick her up at the airport" said Kenshin, he loved her yes, but sometimes she could be so hyperactive that it was almost impossible to bear.

"Miiiisssss? Wow, waaaana seee her again" he hiccupped.

"Now I'm gonna leave you here, sleep" he said, his last word was an order not a suggestion. He laid Sanosuke on the couch.

"Okay, ookay" Sano managed to say and waved lazily at Kenshin. He sighed, he had a drunk man on the couch, nice view. The door thudded shut behind Kenshin, he took out the keys of his Hummer, entered, turned on the engine and sped away from the manor.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kaoru was walking in circles in the Texas airport, it had been a long flight and needed a good rest, she had never been in America so how the hell was she supposed to know where to stay?. She knew how to speak English but it was going to be difficult to find the person she was looking for, it was a huge country and she did not know where to start looking, anyway, she was not planning to stay in Texas forever, the only thing she knew about it was that there were cowboys and country music, which she disliked pretty much, not the cowboys but the music, maybe it was too much stereotyped, but that was all she knew. With paper in hand she headed to a counter where a huge Information sign was hanging above her head, the woman that was standing behind it proved to be more polite that the one in Russia. She provided Kaoru maps of the city, with hotels and places where she could buy or rent cars listed in there, she just arched a brow and thanked the woman.

Her steps were slow but precise, she was so absorbed by the map that she tripped and fell on top of someone, when she adjusted her view, she saw a redheaded man, with extremely beautiful violet eyes staring back at her, speechless and nervous, her face turned ten shades of red, he helped her to her feet and offered her a sweet smile, she cocked her head at him and smiled back.

"want help?" he asked when he realized she was holding a map on her hands "you're not from here right?" he smiled a gain.

"Russia" was the only thing that came to her mouth.

"Russia hu, nice place, I've been there a few times" Kenshin added. Now that he mentioned his face did look familiar to her, maybe she had seen him in the news paper.

"Do you know where can I find a rental car place?" she asked coyly her cheeks where slightly red now, she didn't dare to look into his eyes, they were so deep.

"Yeah I can show" but he couldn't finish what he was a bout to say because a woman had just jumped from the back and placed her arms around his neck in a fraternally way. Kenshin whirled around and found a 17 years old girl with a long braid and a tiny skirt, she was wearing snickers and a stretch blouse. She had big blue eyes and her skin was pale, her small lips curved into a pout.

"Aren't you gonna say hi to your girl?" she asked with arms crossed.

"Mi-chan, wow you've grown" was the only thing he said.

"Well what did you expect" she said and punched him playfully "But it seems that you haven't" she laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault" he said. He spun around; he had forgotten he was talking with a beautiful woman before his cousin interrupted him, she was not there anymore only the map she was holding a few moments ago.

"What are you searching for?" she asked and grabbed him by the arm.

"Nothing" was his simply reply.

"You're weird, is there something wrong?" she asked and batted her eyelashes rapidly.

"No, I just lose someone" he whispered

"something's going on with you today, we'll discuss it later, let's go home, I'm tired"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"_oh my god Kaoru you just can' t go and bump with anyone and stare at them the way you did with that guy. But those violet eyes of his were so amazing and beautiful, even though sadness was reflected in them they looked… No, no, no, missy stop thinking about him, you barely know him, so you better forget about him" _Kaoru kicked herself mentally, there was no time to think about guys, she remembered about her bad taste in choosing ones, her boyfriend was the one who got her into troubles and she didn't want more, she walked out of the airport and remained on the sidewalk, when one of those Alamo buses stopped right in front of her, she entered, they were heading to the Alamo facilities.

Kaoru realized she had loose her map, so she grabbed another from the counter, she choose an amazing silvered mustang, it was not what she used to use in Russia, but it was something, she paid for it and left the place. Kaoru circled all the possible places she was planning to reach, just in case she got lost. The Westin was her number one option, easy till now, but find the hotel was going to be another problem.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenshin opened the door for the girl and she entered, she walked trough the hall and headed to the living room, Kenshin was walking behind her with feathery steps he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a concerned look

"Misao, Sanosuke is lying drunk on the couch" he said and arched a brow, a weary sigh came from deep inside.

"drunk? On the couch? Perfect" she said and rubbed her hands, ideas were overflowing her mind. Kenshin knew that that only meant troubles.

"Sano?" Misao called "oh Sano? Where are you?" she called again, but he was nowhere in the room.

"you wont catch me this time Missy, not today" he said, he looked a little bit drunk but not so much "I'm better now, Nadia gave a hot cup of coffee, I just have a little headache" he grinned. Misao threw herself into his arms and braced him, she almost suck out the life of him. He padded her head and said "I'm glad you're here"

"Sano, do you know what's wrong with Ken, he's been all weird since I found him, he hadn't say a ting to me" she said, her hands resting on her hips.

"I don't know" he answered "maybe it's because he hadn't had" he was cut off by Misao

"don't you dare say those things in front of me Mr. I've had enough, so I better go take a shower, so behave" Kenshin just nodded. Misao walked off the room leaving behind kenshin and sanosuke. He stared at ken and noticed that something had changed in his usual expression, he padded his back and smacked his head softly.

"what happened?" Sano asked.

"Sano, I bumped with this beautiful woman, pale skin, red lips, black raven hair, long legs, amazing blue eyes, I was talking with her, when Misao interrupted me and when I turned around to see her again she was not there anymore" Kenshin said, he was staring blankly "I don't know where to find her, the only thing I know is that she is from Russia" Sanosuke scratched his head and smiled at him snidely.

"It looks that you're In love" Kenshin turned his head and threatened him with his sight, Sano held his arms high in defense. "I'm just kidding"

"I doubt I'm gonna see her again" Kenshin whispered, for a moment his violet eyes seemed to turn in molten amber.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kaoru slid the card inside a thing, the light turned green, and she entered the suite, it was a fancy and huge place, miraculously she had managed to get to the hotel in one piece, after a few stops she had made it. She walked lazily towards the room next to the living room and found her bed, she let herself to fall on the mattress, Kaoru closed her eyes; her feet were killing her. The image of the man she had met a few hours ago, made her shiver, and even if she tried she could not erase him from her mind. She took off her jacket and her high heeled boots, unbuttoned her shirt and took of her pants, all her clothes were dirty. With great effort she got on her feet and grabbed a bath robe, then went to the laundry in her suite to wash her suit.

"I can't stay here too long" she said and scratched her head "I can't get stuck here, besides I don't know anything about Texas, I need an apartment and I can't keep spending with my credit card, they could track it" her head was a mess, she took a deep breath and waited patiently for the washer machine to finish with her clothes.

"Maybe New York" she said out loud "I need to buy the tickets"

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"How you've been?" Misao asked, she took a sip of her mug of hot chocolate that was steaming, she sniffed it and then took another sip.

"Well I guess I'm alright" Kenshin was lying flat on the mattress staring at the ceiling, Misao left her mug at the small table of the corner and sat on the bed, then she placed her head on his stomach, she had always had that trust on him sometimes they even shared the bed when Misao was scared.

"what do you mean with okay, I mean, my family does have money, but you are billionaire, how can't you be alright?" Misao was also a rich girl, her mother was the sister of Kenshin's mother, they owned a company that built yachts, but they were not as rich as Kenshin.

"Mi-chan sometimes there are things that money can't buy" he sighed and massaged his temples.

"I know, I know, I've heard that speech a thousands of times so don't bother" she said then huddle up with him, she was like the sister he never had.

"Mi-chan" he said quietly.

"what, you know something I don't like that tone, what are going to do?" she replied, she knew what that tone meant.

"You know, I have business to do and I need to travel" there he said it, Misao's face turned red in anger, she wanted to smack his head he couldn't do that to her.

"Kenshin! How can you do this to me, I've just arrived and you're already leaving" she shouted and now was feeling guilty, Kenshin was a strong sensitive man.

"I know I'm sorry, but I need to go to New york and" he was interrupted by her

"new york? I wanna go to NY, can I go with you? please" she made him a puppy face, how could he resist it.

"Let me see, first you make me feel guilty, then you shout at me, and now you're asking me to take you with me?" he grinned evilly, he was planning to have some fun out of this conversation.

"Oh please, I promise I'll behave" she clasped her hands, her eyes fixed on his.

"Did you know Aoshi is coming too?" he asked. Misao's cheeks were burning red. Oh gosh! he loved to make her blush.

"really? Well I'm not interested" she said with arms crossed

"okay then I'll bring you something" Misao bit her lower lip in defeat, she wanted to go shopping and visit places.

"So when are we leaving" she asked

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Kaoru's clothes were now clean and dry. She put them on and stepped out of her suite, she walked down some corridors and took the elevator to the lobby. There was a handsome man behind the counter, but not as much as the one she had met. She kept wondering about his name, she waved off the idea, and walked directly to the place.

"good afternoon" the man greeted her "may I help you?"

"yes, see, I need to buy plane tickets, but I really don't know where can I buy them and I needed information about it, please" she asked, a sweet smile played on the man's lips.

"right, in the next counter is a travel agency of the hotel, they can get you your tickets" he said and pointed right beside him. She thanked him and walked off. Maybe she had a very good luck coz the man from the travel agency was handsome too, not that she mattered about it, but some nice view couldn't harm anyone.

"Good afeternoon, I need plane tickets" she said

"Good afternoon, Destination?" the man asked

"New york, if you could get me one for tomorrow or within the next 3 days I'll be more than thankful, the sooner the better" Kaoru said, and flipped her hair back.

"Yes we have a flight, first class, tomorrow at 4:00 pm, if you don't want that one there's another for the day after tomorrow 10:00 am, which one will you prefer" the man asked, he glanced at her quizzically, what could be disturbing her so much? "you'll don't have to bother in filling formularies with your name and everything, I'll just take them from the hotel's archives and we will be sending your tickets to you tomorrow morning" Kaoru smiled, the man was trying really hard to like her, she could see his nervousness.

"I'll prefer the one of the day after tomorrow" she bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"The day after tomorrow" said Kenshin to Misao, her eyes were shinning in excitement

……………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I hope you liked it, Plz I will like to receive more reviews, so review XDD.


	3. An unexpected reencounter

Disclaimer: No RK it's not mine, don't sue.

A/N: Thank you very much guys for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate your support. Don't worry coz soon you'll see what will happen with our favorite couple, and also sorry for the long update.

**To the dear reviewers: **

Aya45: Thank you very much, I promise to update sooner the next chapter.

Happyangel123: Sorry if my story confused you, but you'll see that the only one who will be confused later on is Kenshin XDD

Jasmine blossom625: Thanks!!

Moni: that is for later on.

Tauren paladin: mmm… como explicarlo?? El es sensible Tauren, es muy sensible XD, y lo de misao, bueno pensé que seria divertido, Igual grax, y le prometo que le voy a dejar su review.

Miztical dragon: thanks, is for reviewers like all of you that makes me wanna continue.

Spirtually luna: Thanks 

right now: I really appreciate it, but I already have one or sort of (chino je je), anyway thank you very very much.

**Thanks to everyone and once again sorry for the long update.**

Am I becoming gay?

Chapter three: Reencounter: 

She couldn't remember at what time she had gone to bed; all she knew was that her body ached pretty much. The sun rays had managed to slip through the thick curtains and had hit her right on the eyes, she placed the pillow over her head, but she was already awake and there was no chance she could sleep again. The offensive sound of the phone ringing pierced into her ears; deftly she grabbed it and answered

"hello?" Kaoru asked, her voice was sleepy and low; she rubbed her eyes and waited for someone to say something.

"Where are you?" A woman's voice asked, Kaoru's eyes went open, it couldn't be!!, there was no chance she could find her or at least not here.

"Mom?" she asked incredulous "How did you…" she was afraid to finish what she was going to say, if her mother found her, they could and would definitely find her.

"You didn't come back home, nor a call or anything, I was worried so I tracked your bills" said her mother with a triumphal sound "Just don't tell me you ran away with that geek of your boyfriend" her voice changed dramatically

"Mom we broke up!!" Kaoru said, there was a sound of disgust in her words "Mama I'm in trouble.."

"oh my God Kaoru don't tell me you're pregnant!!!" her mother's voice rose considerable

"Oh mother!!!" Kaoru answered back there was no possible way her mother could think that of her, besides A kid of his? No possible way!! "No, It's another kind of trouble, a huge one indeed, mama, I need you to send me money, I cannot longer use my credit card, I'm running away of… someone, I really need you to do what I'm asking you to do, please do it in secret" kaoru mentally begged her mother would agree to help her, she had always been the perfect daughter, her mother could not refuse now that she had a huge problem

"Kaoru In what kind of trouble are you into?" Her mother's voice cracked

"Mom, please, I cannot talk about that, I gotta go, I love you" she placed back the phone on the table and glanced at the ceiling, the room was dark, but it was already late. How could she tell her mother that she was been followed by some gangsters and that she could not longer go back home, a tear slipped down her cheek, she needed to find Him, coz she knew he could somehow help her escape, or hide.

………………………………...

"shit" Kenshin said between teeth and covered his gorgeous violet eyes with the blanket "What time is it?" he asked while stretching out his arms, then rubbed his eyes. Kenshin's butler had just entered his room and had opened the curtains, the sun rays slipped through the tick glass making him to go blind for a sec before he could adjust his sight again. With the back turned to Kenshin the butler answered.

"Good Morning master, I'm afraid it is to late to go to work, your friend Sanosuke is sleeping on the couch… again, and Miss Misao left the refrigerator empty… like always" the butler handled Kenshin his robe and began to make the bed.

"the time Louis, now I know that my house is practically a nuclear disaster" Kenshin laughed, his house was always a mess if those two wandered around "Anyway thanks Louis I'll joined them in a few minutes, please take care of the house while I'm trying to take a bath, if my bathtub doesn't explode" he walked lazily to the bathroom's door, but when he was about to enter Misao was already hanging from his neck, she gave him a kiss on his cheek and then smiled.

"G-morning Kenny what are we gonna do today?" Misao asked, her long hair was braided, she was wearing a pair of snickers, jeans and a DKNY blouse.

Kenshin rubbed the back of his head and grinned childishly "What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I Don't know, maybe go shopping or something·" she answered, Misao just loved to go shopping specially when Kenshin took her to the mall, but what she loved the most was how his desperation grew and grew with each passing second, yet he could not refuse.

"Shopping?" he asked, Kenshin could not believe he was actually going to take her to a mall and watch how she tried on like a thousand outfits.

"Yeah, why you don't wanna go?" she blinked at him and made him a cute dog face.

'damn' he said to himself "Alright, alright, I'll take you there" he scratched his forehead, now he was in deep shit.

"Yay!!! Then I'll give you time while you get ready" she turned around and walked toward the door and shut it behind her. It was going to be a long day.

………………………………...

She found herself driving to the nearest mall she had found on the map, she was not an expert with that kind of stuffs so she had missed the right exist almost for the third time. Kaoru felt like dirty, even though she had bath three times in a row.

The little call in the morning had made her to feel fear, how was she supposed to live a life without money? Now she depended completely on her credit card. Kaoru sighed heavily. She parked her car on the nearest entrance and turned the engine off.

There were lots of stores, she had always had a good taste on clothes, Gucci, Channel, Versace, and maybe it was time for her to change a Gucci for a Nike, not only to feel more comfortable, but for her own safety. She took the elevator to the second floor and walked coyly into the the first store in sight, Adidas. Kaoru turned her head to her right and for as second she saw him, the handsome guy on Earth, again. But that could not be possible, was her mind playing tricks? If only she had met him before she had to runaway, everything would have been different, or maybe she would have never left Russia, which meant, not a chance to even see him, anyway, none was right.

………………………………...

"Kenshin? What's the matter with you?" Misao asked popping from nowhere. Kenshin had froze, his stare was blank, and then he reacted.

"Nothing Mi-chan, I just saw something" He answered, he had not only seen something, he had seen HER. He searched for her with his sight, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Kenshin, tell me if you're not feeling alright, I'll understand if you wanna leave" Misao said, she was concerned about him ,somehow he was not the same "We can go back home if you want, I don't mind"

"No, I'm alright, go and buy something, I'll pay" Kenshin answered.

………………………………...

She liked the way she looked, her tight jeans and an Adidas Clima-lite blouse, she finished putting on her tennis shoes and stared at herself into the mirror, she looked relaxed, a normal woman of her age, not someone who was constantly harassed by the press or someone who was being followed by some guys who wanted to kill her, she looked just like the herself she had never being able to be because of her social status. Kaoru finished buying more clothes and then she listed the things she needed to do in her mind, tomorrow she had to be at first hour in the airport, but for now she needed to get the money her mother had wired to the hotel bank.

She drove back to the hotel, and went directly to her room, made a distance call to Russia and asked her mother for the code to get the money. She had been cautious with what she said through the phone. The young sweet Kaoru had disappeared, and a wall of coldness had replaced her. She felt tired, and frustrated, she was so far from what she called home, everything she knew was gone, she could not go back, nor keep communication with her family besides the bit she had had some minutes ago, she felt powerless and felt she could burst in any second.

It was going to be a long night, but she had no other choice than wait for the tomorrow to come.

………………………………...

"Mr. Himura, such a pleasure to have you here! the same table as always?" asked the usher

"Yes please" Kenshin answered. Misao was clinging to his right arm, and held her chin high with pride, being a Himura was more than just a Privilege and being her his favorite cousin she attended almost to all the balls, cocktails and important events that their high social status let them too. They walked slowly towards a private room where they could be alone and remain undisturbed.

If no one had known her, they would have all thought she was his girlfriend, by the way they were both dressed and specially the way she was clinging to his arm. Probably he had never seen her so beautiful, and maybe because she never dressed that way, but that night she looked just amazing. Her golden dress softly caressing her delicate curves, her long hair cascading on her small and uncovered shoulders, the fine red line defining her thin lips, and the expression she was wearing that night was inexplicable, as she had a full repertory of them.

They sat on the table and did not share a word, her stare was blank, her lips turning on a corner almost flirty and mockingly at the same time. He did not stared back until she broke the almost embarrassing silence in the room. He turned his head ever slowly and fixed his gaze on her, waiting for her to continue.

"I didn't thank you properly, you know" she said and lowered her head a bit "I really appreciate that even though I'm a pain in the ass, you always receive me at your home" a soft smile appeared on her lips

"Don't worry, you didn't have to anyway" he said while raising a brow "besides, you are not a pain in the ass"

"It's just that sometimes I think that it's because of me you're acting thing way" she said with both of her hands on her chest . He gave a loud gently laugh, removed the bangs off of his face and then added.

"if you were the reason of my bad temper, would you think I would have let you inside my house?" he asked and gave another of his famous breath taking smiles.

"No" she pouted

"well then, we came here to eat, and you know what, I'm starving, so I better order something" he began to check out the menu, but Misao pushed it down so she could she his face again, then with a quizzical glance she dared to ask.

"If it's not me, then what is it then?" he laughed again and shook his head

"I thought you will never ask" he paused for a second and then answered "I've been thinking about a certain someone"

"tell me it's not her, please" she massaged her temples and sighed.

"Actually no… It's someone else, someone really special" Kenshin said

"who?" Misao asked, if something she lacked of was patience and if he did not answer within the next ten seconds she was going to squeeze the answer out of him.

"there's the thing, I don't know, and for some strange reason I cannot take her out of my mind" Misao raised a brow in some sort of disapproval.

"Are you drunk or maybe doped, loaded, high or whatever you want to call it?" she asked this time raisin both of her brows, she leaned against the table and reached out for his forehead.

"I don't think so" he said while rubbing his chin.

"How can you been thinking of someone you don't know?" she asked ,there was a tint of mock in her voice.

"I met her at the airport the day you arrived" he said "I was talking to her, she was not from here, Russia, I remember her saying, then you came, and when I turned around to keep talking to her, she was gone" Misao looked at him quizzically then she said.

"You know something, I think you need to find her so you can do something productive with your time" she covered her mouth while she giggled, and for some strange reason for him that did not seem like a bad idea.

"Yeah, maybe you're right Mi-chan" he added.

"Of course I'm not" she said proudly "Are you ready for tomorrow" she asked changing the whole theme

"I've have almost all my things there now, so everything is ready" Kenshin called the waiter and ordered his food then Misao. She kept staring at him, there was still something different in him, but decided to forget about it.

………………………………...

Kaoru kept repeating her order in her head, her accent was not too good or so she thought. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly someone murmured In her ear. She almost jumped out of the chair, when the soft and warm breath of the man touched her ear.

"Such a fine lady should not be eating alone" said the man. He eyes went wide open when she realized that the man who was standing next to her was actually the person she was looking for. She stood up and almost sucked out the life of him when she hugged him, tears escaped from her eyes when he returned the hug, he kissed her forehead and then smiled, she managed to say his name between sobs, he was the only hope she had and now he was with her.

"Soujiro" she said and covered her mouth with both of her hands, waiting to regain her voice and breath. He reached out for her chin and then rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Long time no see K" he said. Kaoru began to laugh or was she crying? He was not sure but hugged her again anyway.

"Oh my God Souji!…I just can't believe it!" she said, and sat on the chair "How did you recognized me? it was a long time ago the last time we saw" she added.

"That beautiful face is something you just can't miss, not even if you're standing in the middle of a crowd" He said "may I sit next to you" she nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit slow, she was still shocked.

"I had some business to attend, so I gave myself some vacations from the big city you know" he replied "what about you?" he asked. But Kaoru didn't answer, she just lowered her head and remained silent. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want" he then added.

"Can we go somewhere else?" she asked, but it was more like a plea than a question.

"you want me to take you to your hotel?" he asked.

"No, I'm staying at this one" she said glancing at everyone.

"I'm staying at this hotel too" he replied with a soft voice, then looked at her a weird feeling was growing inside of his mind "do you want to go to your room so we can talk in private?" he asked. Soujiro grabbed her by the arm and gently pulled her off of the chair to take her to the room. She was walking slowly, her steps were heavy, almost numb, Soujiro knew something was not right.

Seta Soujiro, someone she had not seen in a long time ago. The best friend and probably the best boyfriend she had ever had, but the circumstances did not allowed them to stay together, so when he left Europe to attend one of the family businesses in America they had to part ways as she had to attend her own.

He was probably one of the most handsome bachelors in America, but lack of scandals or affairs as he had rejected many opportunities have the hottest girls as he longed just for one woman, the woman he was forced to left behind.

They paced through the Westin's lobby and then took the elevator to the ninth floor, she felt dizzy, he was holding her between his arms, it was so long ago since the last time they were holding each other in that way, that he felt that his life had regained sense. He gently caressed the back of her head like if trying to make her know that he was now with her and that everything was going to be okay.

The elevator stopped at their floor, the doors went open, and they made their way to her room. Walking trough the lonely corridor they found themselves in front of her suite, she searched for the card on her bag and then handled it to him.

The room was dim, the lights were pretty low, curtains still open. Deftly she managed to get to the sofa were she laid, one of her hands on her eyes to prevent the light to bother her sight. He kneeled next to her, holding her hand, he gave it a gentle kiss then smiled.

"I have to go NY" she said, her voice low, almost a whisper "I was planning to go there and look for you, but it seems that you found me first"

"Destiny" he mumbled

"I cannot longer stay here" she said, once again whispering "I need to find a decent job, I don't need nothing extravagant, as I can't let my name standout"

"A job?" he asked amazed "what do you mean? What happened with all your business, all your money, everything you had back in Russia?"

"Souji you don't understand" she said suddenly sitting up "Something really bad happened, Enishi.." she did not finish, Soujiro interrupted her abruptly, his face red in some sort of anger and pain, the woman he had given his heart and treated as she was the most precious thing in Earth, and Because of their separations she had been through many bad things provoked by the man he disgusted the most.

"That fucking bastards dragged you into something didn't he!!!??? I told you Kaoru to stay away from him but you didn't listen to me!!!??" his voice rising dangerously, he was almost shouting. Kaoru shut her eyes close and bit her lower lip. She wanted to kill herself, she had fall in disgrace, but not only that, she knew Soujiro was right, since the first day she became Enishi's girlfriend, soujiro had warned her, but she just ignored him as she was truly convinced that Enishi was the perfect man.

"I'm been followed Okay!!!" she yelled "Someone is trying to kill me, I witnessed a murder, committed by my own boyfriend, I can't stay nor here, nor everywhere, they'll come after me and kill me if they find me!!!" her words drowning in tears, mixed feelings of hatred, pain, anguish. She placed her head on her hands and began to sob uncontrollably, she was done for, she needed to be saved, to wait for some sort of miracle, and when he reappeared into her life she had thought that maybe he was the angel she was waiting for.

He swallowed, now he felt guilty, she was waiting a shoulder to cry on but he only brought her more pain. Soujiro sat down next to her crying silhouette and brought her head closer to his strong chest, her tears slipped down her cheeks and landed on his shirt, her unsteady breathing, nonsense words mumbled by both, the cutting silence, the dark night, was he going to help her or was he going to let her go again?

"When does your flight leaves" Soujiro said, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Tomorrow, 9:00 am" Kaoru managed to say.

"Mine too" he whispered and after a few seconds he added "Kaoru… wanna go with me, I mean, stay at my home and forget about everything, I promise I'll keep you safe"

"Will you do that for me?" she asked her body closer to his.

"If you want then, I can get you an apartment, if that makes you feel more comfortable" Kaoru

Moved her head upwards and peered her gaze on his, then offered him a smile, maybe after all he really was the angel she was waiting for.

………………………………...

And well that was chapter three, please Review and till next time!!! Love ya!!


	4. a new city a new beggining

Disclaimer: Well I won't put another disclaimer from now on, so for the last time.. I DON'T own RUROUNI KENSHIN, THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THIS STORY I'M WORKING ON.

A/N: I wanna thank you all for all the great reviews I received, I also hope you guys like this chapter because this is for all of you, so read enjoy and please review.

Am I becoming gay

Chapter four: A new city, a new beginning

"Aren't we supposed to be already there?" Kaoru asked. They where already in the plane and had been flying for a long time. She was not exactly the most patient woman in the world and she was not going to be patient now that she needed to settle somewhere were she could be tranquil.

Soujiro was next to her, grabbing her hand, and offering her his sweetest smile. How much he had longed for this moment since a long time ago, he had longed for the day they will finally be together, the day when finally she was going home with him. Soujiro chuckled and then ran his fingers through his black hair, an expression of satisfaction crossed his face. Kaoru glanced at him puzzled, she had not seen him that way before, or at least that she remembered.

Time passed faster than she thought , and when she came to realize they were already there. Both checked migration and in no time they found their selves inside of his silvered Porsche Cayman. She remained silent, not a single word they shared till the traffic light stopped them a few blocks away from his manor.

"Thank you" she whispered, then gave him a feathery kiss on the cheek, almost immediately he turned red.

"Why?" he asked glancing at her, then swallowed. The light changed to green and he stepped on the accelerator, just a few more meters and they were finally going to be home.

"For everything" she replied in a isn't - it-obvious tone. Soujiro laughed and raised his brow, then curled the end of his lips in a very sexy way. Kaoru blushed a little when she remembered how he used to do that to flirt with her, it was like if old feelings had begin to sprout from an old forgotten seed hiding deep her heart.

She felt guilty when he thought of that man, when she was in some way with another, she tried then to shove away all the thoughts related to him, the one she had talked to and seen a few days ago, maybe it was time for her to forget.

Soujiro was with no doubt a fine man, and he was willing to begin a new relationship with her and even though she felt something for him, she was not quite sure if it was a wise decision, not after what she had been through.

The car stopped in front of the main gate. More than a dozen servants greeted him and carried their luggage. They entered to the house and began to walk through the lobby; he invited her to go upstairs; and then grabbed her arm to help her as a gentleman is supposed to do; He showed her the whole place, which did not impressed Kaoru so much as she was used to live in places of great luxury and fanciness but it really was extremely gorgeous.

He called for a maid and told her to show Kaoru's room, that for some strange "coincidence" was next to the master chamber. Then told Kaoru to join him for dinner as he needed to do some stuff and he needed going to leave.

Kaoru sat on the huge four- poster bed and glanced at her room, white and gold where the colors of her new place, a huge mirror hung in front of her bed, a window to her right embellished with the finest curtains, fresh flowers on the small table in front of the window, a glass chandelier hung from the ceiling illuminating the entire place with a soft light. She felt like if she was at home, her new room made her remember the room she had back in Russia, Kaoru ran her delicate hand trough the fine quilt and then laid on the mattress.

The maid Soujiro had called knocked the cedar door and then entered to the room, she was a woman not older than 20, she introduced herself as Monique her personal maid. Kaoru sat up and offered her a weak smile.

"The master wants to have dinner with you when he comes back" announced Monique with a soft low voice

"Yes he told me" said Kaoru.

"But I must tell you Miss that it's not any dinner, he has been preparing it since yesterday, so I took the liberty of choosing some outfits for you to wear" Kaoru almost mouth dropped, was Soujiro going to…?? No that was just impossible. Monique walked to the wardrobe and opened it revealing exquisite clothing and after the maid placed them on Kaoru's bed she thanked her and then dismissed Monique. The girl walked out of Kaoru's room shooting the door close behind her.

Kaoru sat next to a beautiful lila dress, she sighed and swiveled her head towards the window, from there she could see the main gate. Kaoru stood up and walked towards it, a black Ferrari stopped in front of the main door, out of it came a man. She just covered her mouth totally dumbstruck .

………………………………...

"When did you arrive?" he asked

"Just this morning" answered Soujiro, with a huge smile on his face "What about you?" he asked

"at midday" he replied "But tell me are you busy, coz I will really like to have a nice chat with you"

"Well now that you mention it, I do, I have an important dinner tonight" he blushed, but not enough for the other man to notice.

"and who's the lucky girl?" he raised a brow and gave him a quizzical glance.

"Someone I Know since a long time ago" his last words faded in the silence.

"Well then don't worry I better leave, I have an impatient missy on the car, I just stop by to say hi, anyway I guess will see each other soon and will have time enough to talk" the man stood up, they shook hands and hug each other in a fraternal way. Soujiro chuckled and waved him good bye.

………………………………...

Kaoru almost fell off the stairs twice, and went down as fast as she could, but when she reached the door the black car was already speeding up, she heard soujiro's voice and spun around to find a completely confused man. She managed to smile, was that man the one she had been thinking of or her mind was playing tricks with her. She realized then that even thought she wanted to ask Soujiro who that man was, she felt that it was not okay to ask about another man in the presence of the other .

Soujiro offered her the other cup of chocolate he was carrying with him, she happily accepted it, as it was getting colder. They walked to the second floor and went to the living room, they both sat on the couch, and remained silent. All of that seemed so familiar to her and made her remember the old days back in Russia when they used to sit on a cozy couch to watch movies drinking a cup of chocolate, talking, laughing, but now only the cold silent fell upon them forcing them to remain silent, blank stares, mouths shut.

Soujiro moved closer to her and made her lay her head on his chest, she did not complain as it was to feel secure and protected what she needed. Soujiro placed his hand on her forehead and began to caress her skin ever softly, slowly she began to fall asleep.

When she woke up, she was laying on her bed, already dressed in a nightdress, her hair braided. She swiveled her head to look at the time, 1:00 am, then turned on a small lamp, she noticed a small paper next to her watch, she grabbed it and then opened it.

_You looked so beautiful, That I couldn't wake you up _

_I'm sorry if in some way I make you feel guilty_

_But Don't worry, another day will be _

_Soujiro _

Kaoru slapped her forehead, the dinner, she knew that Soujiro had put all his efforts to make that dinner perfect and she had fallen asleep in his strong chest. She took a deep breath rolled out of the bed, and walked to the door, she turned slowly the doorknob and softly pulled it, the hinges screeched. Kaoru walked to the main chamber were Soujiro was supposed to be sleeping but when she opened the door she found that the lamp over his night table was still on and that he was awake. She slowly walked towards him, he did not notice her coming, she sat next to him and gave him a peck on his cheek, that brought him back to reality.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked, his voice was soft and intoxicating

"I woke up and found that I couldn't longer sleep, so I came to check on you" she answered with a soft tone too, her voice made him to feel relaxed. "What about you" she asked

"I can't sleep" he blinked at her

"Soujiro…." Kaoru looked away "It may sound strange, but can I stay with you… somehow you make me feel secure after all I have endured" she felt weird as she had not shared a bed anyone besides him since he left. Soujiro blushed, but agreed, anyway he did not pretend to take advantage of that situation.

Kaoru slid under the covers and turned her back to him, Soujiro did exactly the same and turned the light off, but when he had already closed his eyes he felt her body pressing softly against him, a smile crossed his face.

………………………………...

"I don't know why did you bring me here anyway" replied Kenshin when Misao sat on the sofa. She was sweating, and tired but still shining with energy.

"I don't get it, I mean there's a lot of nice girls on the dance floor and you're here talking to each other" Misao shook her head and made a What's- wrong -with you-glance and then returned to the dance floor to dance with a winsome guy she had met. Kenshin swiveled his head toward his friend Minoru a tall, quiet, shy half Korean and half Japanese. Kenshin raised his brow and both sighed at the same time, they had been friends since a long time ago, as a matter of fact since Kenshin could remember.

It was going to be a long night, since neither of them really enjoyed that kind of music, both were just quiet and tranquil.

Kenshin constantly stared at her cousin , she really seemed like she was enjoying it, after all she had had a long trip from Japan and she needed to have some fun since her parents never really let her to enjoy her youth and her only ally was Kenshin.

IT was already three in the morning when they left the club and Kenshin's friend lived in a luxury apartment close by so he left on his on, now only Misao and Kenshin remained. It was quite late for his liking, which made Kenshin feel tired and bored plus Misao complaining about their premature departure made him feel even more annoyed even though he never mentioned it.

His arrival was silent and each of them took their way towards their rooms. Kenshin let himself splay on the bed and began to take his clothes off, he was too tired to even change them so he just slid under the sheets and slept with his trousers on.

The morning soon arrived and once again the light woke him up, it was the same as everyday. Louis, that always traveled with him, entered his room and threw the sheets off of him while carrying a tray on the other hand, Kenshin just scratched the back of his head and yawned, then rolled out off the bed, no hangover and no

headache that was a good thing to start the day. He took a shower and dressed himself into a more comfortable outfit than his usual tuxedo, today was his day off and he planned to make it great even to leave Misao and let her wander everywhere she liked. The breakfast was light but still revitalizing anyway he was planning to take a trudge and he did not want to be completely full so he could take a coffee later on.

When he went downstairs the usual Good morning greeted him, and he answered with both a sweet smile followed by a Thanks. Misao was still not there and laughed at the thought "when she wakes up, she is definitely going to have a hangover" he walked towards the main door and with a loud thud he shut the door close behind him.

………………………………...

Koaru pulled her hair back into a long perfect ponytail , she stared at herself into the mirror and moved her face to observe it in different angles She grabbed the perfume on her vanity and pressed the vaporizer, the liquid particles landed on her pale skin and flooded the air with a pleasant odour. Finally Kaoru stood up and fixed her blouse in front of the mirror just to be sure that she was presentable.

With soft and elegant movements she paced the corridors towards the stairs, her head busy with many things specially with him, she went downstairs and headed to the dining room where she was supposed to meet Soujiro. The doors went open, reveling the already awaiting man, her face turned immediately red as she had not completely stayed with him, she had left him just before dawn. His usual smile welcomed her as he pulled the chair to help her seat, then helped himself on the other side of the huge table. The already embarrassing silent was getting worst as both of them were red from head to toe. Kaoru broke the silent with a soft giggle that left soujiro puzzled.

"It's funny how it becomes weird" said Kaoru whispering

"about we Sleeping together?" queried Soujiro ever softly so no else could hear.

"Don't you remember?" she said while rubbing her chin

"How could I forget" answered him, turning even redder

"we shouldn't be ashamed, besides were friends" Kaoru added, Souiro just nodded.

Midday soon arrived leaving them a thirsty feeling while they traveled through New york city.

The idea of moving out still rounded her mind, she was not so sure about living with him, besides she could risk his life and she did not want him to be in danger.

"hey what's wrong?" queried Soujiro while taking a sip of his coke

"I was wondering, You've been to nice with me since we met 14 years ago, and I can't keep taking advantage of your kindness"

"Why are you telling me that?" asked soujiro, his hands flat on the table.

"It's just that I've decided to move out" her thoughts distant from the conversation

"Kaoru if you're not pleased with something please tell me , I'll try to fix it, but please don't leave me" soujiro swiveled his head. A winced expression crossed her face then a smile replaced it.

"Let's make a deal" suggested Soujiro

"I listen" answered Kaoru

"Give me two weeks to find you an apartment, then you can move out" both of his brows raised, expecting an answer.

"Deal" said Kaoru "But promise me one thing"

"Anything"

"you'll come to visit me" the smile on her face even wider.

"Everyday" they felt silent and watched how the people came and went in and out the place, both just remained staring at each other.

"wanna go?" he asked

"Sure"

………………………………...

Kenshin kept walking slowly on the sidewalk, enjoying the feeling of tranquility. His mind wondering occasionally to that woman he had met, making him to ask himself if she had just been a product of his imagination and pretty often he dreamed about her and was aroused by his vivid imagination .

………………………………...

Kaoru walked next to him, feeling somehow secure and safe like if nothing could ever harm her now that she was with her dear friend. Her glance often wandered towards the stores but she reluctantly accept her position of not spending money for her own safety. They passed a jewelry store and only a glimpse of her towards it gave him the enough confidence to leaver her alone for a few minutes to buy her something.

She awaited in a café close to the store thinking of nothing good nor productive. She swiveled her head lazily to her right and saw him looking for someone, searching among the crowd. She caught her breath, how could he had found her? His white hair was just unmistakable, his strong frame, his cold glance. He had indeed found her and he was not alone, she was the only witness and they needed to get rid of her. Slowly she stood up, and as calmed as the situation aloud her to she walked towards Lacoste, she entered the place and bought men's clothing, she unclasped her bra and let her small pair to fall loose inside the green polo shirt, the beige pants and a cap to hide her long hair. Kaoru was walking out the sore when she accidentally hit a certain red-headed. His first reaction was an explosion of colorful curses but as they stared at each other, his face turned red. He felt attracted towards this man, coz it was a man right? No that was just impossible, he could not feel attracted towards a man! He checked, no breasts, no earrings or jewelry, no long hair, no makeup, yet his face was jut to perfect for being a man's

Kaoru tried not to react, if she was supposed to look like a man she had to act like one, for her own safety. It weighted in her heart, but she had to look away and forget him. When she came out of the store Enishi walked past her, ignoring the supposedly young man.

………………………………...

Well that was chapter four, sorry for the long update but I suffered a writer's block . But don't worry coz I'm back XDD. Plz review love ya all!!!


End file.
